A Long Day
by Arthurlover7
Summary: Takes place during season 4 episode 1 when the doraca are out and about in Camelot and before Arthur leaves for the veil. Guinevere finds herself tierd ad over worked. She makes her way through an empty corridor with no light. She finds herself up against the door trapped with nowhere to go and the Doraca closing in on her... More ARWEN romance then supernatural but no slash.
1. A Long Day

**Ok this was suppost to be a fiction that was suppost to be horror and supernatural but then it turned into more of a romance and it just kind of stuck. But I hope you like it anyways : )**

* * *

Guinevere yawned again for the tenth time this evening. She had not slept a wink last night because she had been up all evening and through the night preparing the feast, making food, serving it and the huge clean up afterwards lasting until the sunrays of dawn and today she had been looking after ladies and lords all day long, yet all she wanted to to do was sleep. She yawned again looking at the kings bedchambers, when she brought his supper to looked so warm and comfortable, she then shook her head. _What are you doing Gwen? _ she scolded herself, _you__ are a servant it's your job. _As she continued her work she let her mind wander to Arthur, and how she had not seen him nearly all week. They stole secret glances and spoke few words but he was busy with his guests and she was busy serving them. And tonight would be no different as there was another big feast planned.

She slowly made her way to the kitchens sleepily in through the servants corridors. AHHHHHHH! Guinevere stilled feeling wide awake and turned around. _What was that, _she thought nervously. Then her foggy brain slowly remembered, _the doraca. _Last night during the celebration feast, evil spirits were released from the veil to the spirit world and now they swarmed free through Camelot's walls. The knights were useless against them finding that the only way to repel them was fire..._fire? _Guinevere began to panic as she realized that she was walking down a dark, empty and unlit corridor.

She started walking faster knowing that she would be fine and into warmth soon. AAAHHHH! The creature screamed again, sounding closer than ever. She began to sprint towards the doors as she knew light was on the other side, but suddenly the doors closed in her face as she approached, leaving her standing there in darkness. Fear crawled up her spine as sudden cold air surrounded her.

"Help! Help!" she frantically called turning to pull the door open, but it did not budge. She tried to open it again, pulling the door harder. "Help! Someone please, Help!" AAAAAHHHH, she turned to see the doraca heading right towards her. Moving slowly, gliding closer and closer. "No! Please help! Someone, anyone help! HELP!" She screamed with all her might, tears running down her face and leaning against the door as the doraca closed in on her.

* * *

"Help! Help!" the sound filled Agrivaine's ears as he was walking down with Arthur to the main hall for the upcoming feast. _Is that the serving girl__? _He wondered turning to see the young prince deep in thought, oblivious to all noise around him. "Arth-" Agrivaine began to say but then stopped himself, hearing the sound of the creature's scream before it made it's kill. Agrivaine smiled, _that serving wench that Arthur claims to love deserves to die why would I say anything? "_Help!" He heard her cry again a little louder.

Arthur's head snapped up, looking around. He had been in deep thought about all that had happened in the past few days. The big feast lasting all day, all the guests, how to kill the threatening creatures that were in Camelot and then his mind drifted to Guinevere. It had been so long since he had seen her, and he missed her immensely; her beautiful smile, amazing lips, her warm hugs in his embrace and her voice. Oh her sweet voice "Help!" Arthur froze, was that her voice? Or was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Uncle, did you hear that?" He asked quickly, looking at Agrivaine.

"Help! Someone, anyone please, Help! Help!" Arthur turned around looking for the source of the noise, _where is she? _He thought and then he saw it, one of the door's to the servant's corridors to the side of the hall that was barely visible. It was rattling and shaking, back and fourth very fast. Arthur quickly grabbed a torch hanging on the wall and frantically ran to the door. He jerked it open as Guinevere fell backwards and onto the floor from the force of the solid door moving behind her. He waved his torch into the creature as it repelled away from them. Arthur stepped over Guinevere into the dark corridor holding the fire looking around, making sure the creature was really gone.

When he was satisfied that the area was secure he turned to a sobbing Guinevere on the ground. "Are you all right?" he asked offering his hand to pull her up. She grabbed it and he helped her up. As soon as she was on her feet Guinevere rushed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burrowed her face into his shoulder. Arthur crushed her against his chest, feeling better than he had in days because she was back in his arms. He sighed happily and began murmuring to her, "Shh its alright. Your safe now, no harm will come to you. Shh your safe, I am here now and I won't let those creatures touch you. You're all right."

Guinevere nodded, thankful that it was her Arthur there to save her. Oh she had missed him so much. She began to feel secure as well as tired again as Arthur held her. "E-em. Sire, we need to get going to the feast. They will be wondering where you are." Guinevere stiffened the drowsiness leaving her as she heard Arthur's uncle come tell him that he had to leave. Guinevere began to panic and shake again as she held onto Arthur tighter hoping she could get a little more feeling of security from him before she let go to get back to her duties. This could also be the very last time she would see him for a while.

Arthur frowned feeling Guinevere grip him tighter. "I will be there in a minute Uncle" he said finally, looking down at Guinevere. He felt her stiffen at his Uncles words and he knew that she was not ready for him to leave her right now. He also knew that this moment could be there last for awhile, so he gripped Guinevere tighter to silently tell her that nothing in the world would make him move right now.

"But Sire-" protested Agrvaine angrily.

"No Uncle, Arthur said firmly. "Uncle if you want to make yourself useful go get the guards to bring in more torches into the servants corridors and light them up. We can't lose any more of our people and we should be covering every inch of the castle with light. Go Now."

"Arthur this is ridiculous. We should not waste precious resources on-"

"That was an order Uncle." Arthur said, not allowing him to finish his sentence. "Go." He ordered again, "get Sir Leon and Sir Percival to help you." Arthur said angrily.

Agrivane did not argue as he stomped off in search of Leon and Percival, as Arthur fumed about what his uncle said. _How dare he say that? Especially in front of Guinevere? Did he not see what just happened to her? It's not a waste if we cover torches through the entire castle, I almost lost her today. I almost lost her right here. No never again, I will do anything to make her safe. _He looked down again to see her limp against his body with her arms draped around his neck and her head leaning in-between his shoulder and his neck. He began to panic as he saw her breathing slow, her chest falling and rising softly against his. He turned her face softly, "Guinevere?" He asked, and then he realized it. Her eyes were closed as she was drifted into unconsciousness against him, she was fast asleep.

_How long has she been since she has had a decent night's sleep? _Arthur wandered silently watching her. He then thought about the long feast and party last night and all the preparations that the servants had to do today and all day yesterday throughout the night. _His poor Guinevere, she probably has been working since yesterday and was unable to return home last night. _He snapped his head up as he heard footsteps approaching. Arthur tensed tightening on Guinevere making sure she was tightly comfortable against his chest.

He looked up to see Merlin making his way towards them and sighed in relief. "Merlin" he whispered. Merlin had been wandering the castle, sent by the King to look for Arthur. He looked up to see Arthur standing by the servants corridor cradling Guinevere against his chest. "Merlin?" Arthur whispered again, gesturing him to come over with his head.

"What are you-"

"Shh." Arthur said interrupting him. "Be quiet Merlin, Guinevere is asleep" Arthur whispered. Merlin looked at them in surprise, _what? How? _Arthur sighed, "Merlin I will explain later but right now I need your help in getting us to my chambers. I need you to make sure the doraca wont get us." He shifted Guinevere into his arms, cradling her against his chest. Merlin grabbed a torch and began to lead the way, Arthur and Guinevere close behind.

* * *

They reached Arthur's chambers in no time, encountering no creatures or lords and ladies. Arthur gave a relieved sigh as they entered his chambers following Merlin through the door."Thank you Merlin. Can you light the candles around the bed please? When your done with that I no longer require your services for the rest of the evening or in the morning. I will turn in early so please let my father know that I am feeling ill so he wont see me until lunch tomorrow."

He nodded and quickly lit the candles in the room. He then began to leave before pausing at the door, "But Sire, your not ill are you..." He trailed off, the logic clicking in his mind. He grinned, "ok Sire, I shall see you tomorrow." I glared at him, _if Guinevere was not sleeping I would have loved to yell at the cheeky servant but I held my tounge not wanting to wake Guinevere. _Instead I nodded to him as a dismissal. He grinned again, and slowly closed the door locking it behind him.

I then turned to Guinevere who was asleep in my arms. She looked so tired so I moved her to the bed and layed her on the sheets tucking her in, thankful that Merlin decided to pull the corner of the mattress up making it easier to move her under the covers. Once she was settled I quickly moved to change into my white tunic and breeches. Once I was dresses I silently slipped into the bed on the other side of the matress. I then moved to the center and slowly brought Guinevere close to my chest wrapping her in my embrace as I drifted off to sleep next to her.

Guinevere was dreaming that she was in a comfortable spot and she was the happiest girl in the world. There was no feasts, food to serve, lords or ladies to serve...oh my the feast, her duties. She awoke with a start sitting straight up in bed..._in bed? _She looked around to see herself laying in some chambers. "Ssnn-hum" She jumped giving a startled squeak as she heard someone snoring next to her in the darkness.

"What, huh? What happened?" the voice said sitting up as well in the dark room.

Guinevere trembled as she did not recognize the voice. _Have I eloped with someone? Oh my what have I done, _she thought. _What would my brother say? What would Arthur...Arthur! Oh no I betrayed him. _She began to sob as she thought about what she had done to him. He would never forgive him and she didn't expect him to.

"Guinevere! Whats wrong Love?" the voice asked frantically, pulling her into his arms. Guinevere sighed with relief as she felt the presence of Arthur's familiar embrace. As she felt the comfort of his presence wash over her she began to giggle at herself for even thinking that. She would never allow anyone to do that to her, unless it was the man she was with right at that moment.

"I-I'm sorry Arthur" she giggled. "I woke up and thought I was in bed with someone who was not you and assumed the worst." She giggled some more at the idea that filled her mind moments before. Arthur sighed with relief. After waking up to Guinevere's scream, he thought the doraca came back or something. _Wait...did she just think that I was someone else? Oh god, no wonder she began crying. _He looked at her again, chuckling with her at that horrendous thought and hugged her closer.

"Sorry Guinevere. I just did not want to wake you up so I brought you here and let you sleep you need it." She yawned as he said this, leaning into him and making herself comfortable.

"Thanks Arthur." She said, "Wait I fell asleep? How? Was I unconscious on the floor? Oh Arthur you did not have to carry me in here. I should get back to the feast the-hhhuhh-huh, they are expecting me." Guinevere said stifling a yawn in her sentence not wanting to move from her comfortable spot against Arthur's chest.

"Well Guinevere," Arthur began as he stroked her arms as she melted into his chest. "You were attacked by the doraca and I saved you like always. And then you collapsed and then fell asleep against me. So I took you to my room and retired with you for the night."

Guinevere stilled, thinking back to the previous events that happened earlier in the evening as they all came back to her. The doraca, Arthur saving her, his strong embrace, Agrivaines nasty words and drifting off to sleep holding on to Arthur. Her eyes widened and she sat up away from Arthur, "Oh Arthur I am so sorry. She said quickly, "you were on your way to the feast and must have skipped it helping me. Oh I'm sorry to have burdened you like that, I can leave now if you want-mmm."

Arthur reached down to kiss her and she stopped rambling as his lips captured hers, and he leaned into the kiss wrapping his arms back around her, pulling her back to the bed. "Stay" Arthur said in-between kisses, holding her tightly.

"Ok Arthur I wouldn't want to move a-a-ahhh-ny way." Guinevere said with another yawn leaning back against Arthur and closing her eyes.

Arthur chuckled at her sudden tiredness, "Come on love. Lets get some sleep."

"Arthur can I change first? I mean I am still in the clothes I wore two nights ago." Guinevere asked sleepily. Arthur chuckled again at her tired state and interesting her choice of words were. Guinevere seemed to realize this too because she sat up in alarm. "Oh I mean...sorry Arthur. I was not thinking, I-"

Arthur kissed her again, "No worries love. Come on I have something you can wear and its clean." He then grabbed her hand and led her to his wardrobe. She followed sleeply as he found one of his longer tunics. "Here you go just go ahead and change behind the screen." He then lead her towards the screen and she then went in and changed into his red tunic which covered all the way down past her knees.

When she was done changing she stepped out almost tripping on her own feet with tiredness and grabbed the screen to catch herself. But before she could make another move warm strong hands gripped her arms and wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his chest. She leaned against him and moved her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms and made his way to the bed again.

Arthur slid into the bed with ease and settled Guinevere down on the sheets before laying down next to her looking at her. She stirred and moved closer to him laying her head in-between his neck and shoulder and laying her arm across his chest. Arthur turned and wrapped his arm under and around her waist pulling her closer while intertwining his other hand with hers.

"Goodnight my love." Arthur whispered, "Sweet dreams." She lifted her head and gave him another kiss before snuggling closer to him and drifted off to sleep. Beginning to feel the events from the previous day weigh on him Arthur too, drifted to sleep with the woman who always had a place in his heart before anything else.

* * *

**If I get enough reviews telling me that people want it continued then I will do that but it was mainly suppost to be a one shot. However 12 or more reviews telling me that my readers want to continue it I will : ) Also just read and review anyway please! Tell me what you think!**

**-Cassie xoxo**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hello Readers,**

**I have to apologize because I have not updated this story FOREVER. So I am sorry...**

**I know it has been forever and I hope you can all forgive me for not publishing this more sooner. Please forgive me. The next chapter will be up soon :)**

**And there is somthing that I need to explain to all of you readers. The way I write stories or should you say is that my method for writting stories is in the moment. I think of an amazing idea and then write whats in my head and publish it...the only trouble with that is I just have a hard time with modivation and figuring out whats next. I probably have about 20 different stories and ideas written down on paper but they are not finished. **

**So again please forgive me because I have not published in forever. I have all these amazing ideas and I look forward to sharing them with you :) And I PROMISE I do and will finish all the stories and I always go back to them but it just takes me a little bit to figure out what the ending or whats next is...so please have patience.**

**And I know its hard to wait but I thank you too all the readers out there who follow, favorite, review and read my stories. All of that means so much to me so THANK YOU!**

**I will update and write more soon! LOVE YOU ALL and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING!**

**lOVE, Arthurlover7**


End file.
